Time to Return Home
by Misshire
Summary: Hide Part dari Sasuke Shinden. Gaara adalah ancaman, sejak lelaki itu meminta istrinya untuk menjadi istri dari Kazekage di desa Sunagakure. "-dia sudah banyak menderita karena mencintaimu."


"Mungkin, ini terasa aneh dattebayo," ujar Naruto dengan menyimpan kedua tangannya ke belakang kepala.

Terdapat Sakura yang tengah berjalan berdampingan dengan teman se-tim nya dulu saat masih menjadi genin, lalu chunin, dan terakhir jonin dari desa Konoha.

"Walaupun Sasuke tidak kembali ke desa, tapi ia masih melindungi tempat ini."

Sakura menundukan kepalanya, menatap kedua kaki miliknya yang masih terus berjalan. "Kau benar," setelah beberapa saat ia membalas ucapan Naruto. "Ada begitu banyak hal yang tidak bisa kita lakukan tanpa shinobi berbakat seperti Sasuke."

"Masih ada beberapa orang yang melakukan hal mengerikan dalam era seperti ini, tapi semua akan baik-baik saja selama ada orang yang seperti Sasuke."

"..."

Tidak mendengar tanggapan apapun dari mulut Sakura, membuat Naruto menyimpan rasa penasaran sampai akhirnya ia memilih untuk menolehkan kepalanya dan memastikan secara langsung.

Ia bisa melihat dengan jelas ekspresi bangga tersirat pada wajah perempuan ini. "Sakura-chan sepertinya kau terlihat senang sekali dattebayo."

"Huh?"

Naruto menganggukan kepalanya untuk meyakinkan.

Mungkin Naruto menyadari emosi seperti apa yang sedang ia rasakan. Dengan kepala yang menengadah menatap langit sore, Sakura menghela nafas panjang. "Sasuke-kun mengatakan hal ini kepadaku sebelum dia berangkat. 'Ini adalah perjalanan untuk menebus dosa-dosaku.' Dan dengan insiden seperti ini, aku tahu Sasuke-kun sudah berada di jalan yang benar,"

Naruto tersenyum mendengar kata yang dituturkan Sakura, seiring bertambahnya usia mereka, gadis berambut merah muda ini juga lebih bisa bersikap dan berpikir dewasa.

"Hanya saja..."

"Huh?"

"Aku berharap aku bisa terus berada di sampingnya."

* * *

**[Mulai dari Bagian ke bawah, cerita murni karangan aku (Misshire) tapi untuk karakter naruto dan segala yang berurusan dengan hak cipta anime / manga ini, milik Masashi Kishimoto. Aku hanya meminjam nama karakter, tokoh, latar, dan melanjutkan cerita (Hide Part) yang tidak ada dalam alur canon Naruto]**

* * *

Seperti biasa, seseorang yang akan menunggu Sasuke datang adalah sahabat berambut kuning yang ia kenal dengan sangat baik.

"Yo Teme!" Tangan lelaki itu melambai-lambai bahkan saat Sasuke memutuskan berjalan sedikit lambat menuju gerbang Konoha.

Hanya ada Naruto seorang, dan entah darimana lelaki tersebut mengetahui kedatangannya.

"Hn."

"Aku tahu kau akan segera pulang setelah mendapat surat dariku!" Ucapnya bangga, dengan menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Gigi-gigi putih Naruto menjadi ciri khas ketika ia tersenyum lebar.

Lagi-lagi, Sasuke tidak terlalu memusingkan ucapan Naruto. Ia terus berjalan sampai kemudian berhenti tepat berhadapan dengan sahabatnya.

"Masih sama."

"Eh? Apa yang masih sama dattebayo?!"

"Suasana di Konoha. Dan kebodohanmu."

Naruto mengepalkan kedua tangannya, tapi kemudian ia teresenyum lagi alih-alih marah saat mendapat ejekan pertama sejak kedatangan Sasuke kembali ke Konoha.

"Ramen di Ichiraku semakin enak saja lho! Ayo kita pergi ke sana! Kakashi-sensei yang akan mentraktir kita!"

"Tidak," tolak Sasuke seraya kembali berjalan, namun kali ini ditemani Naruto di samping kirinya.

"Apa?! Kau menolak ramen lezat di Ichiaku setelah sekian lama tidak memakannya juga dattebayo?!" Pekik Naruto tak percaya. Bibirnya mencebik marah dan mengeluarkan banyak omelan tidak jelas.

"Bagaimana kabarnya?"

"E-eh? Siapa yang kau maksud?"

"..."

"Hei! Siapa kau maksud? Apa kau sedang bertanya kabarku? Bukankah kau bisa melihat sendiri aku sangat sehat dattebayo?"

Sasuke hanya kembali mendengus, ia tidak lagi jengkel saat Naruto berkata sesuatu hal yang bodoh. Justru kekonyolan sahabatnya merupakan salah satu hal yang Sasuke rindukan. Sudah terhitung satu tahun lamanya ia berkelana.

"Sasuke! Kau tetap tidak mau mengatakan padaku siapa orang itu?"

"Kakashi, dan... Sakura."

Hening.

Sasuke berhenti melangkah saat ia tidak lagi menemukan Naruto berada sejajar dengannya. Ia melihat lelaki bermata biru itu tengah menyeringai kepadanya.

"Aku tahu banyak hal tentangmu dan Sakura-chan!"

"Apa maksudmu Naruto?"

"Kalau kau tetap ingin tahu jawabannya, datanglah ke kedai Ichiraku nanti malam! Aku akan mentraktirmu dan Sakura-chan khusus untuk malam ini!"

Sasuke mendecakkan lidahnya. "Aku hanya bertanya bagaimana kabar mereka berdua. Bukan ingin bertemu."

"Tapi Teme, kau tahu, Sakura-chan sangat populer di desa kita bahkan seluruh penduduk desa lain menyukainya! Ia ahli dalam hal medis, perempuan kuat dan salah satu legendaris baru seperti kita karena ia ikut andil dalam perang dunia shinobi keempat!"

"Lalu apa?"

"Sudah beberapa hari terakhir dia mendapat pernyataan cinta dari banyak lelaki."

Deg

Sasuke menyembunyikan raut kagetnya di balik kedua mata yang ia pejamkan. Toh tanpa harus membuka pandangan, ia tahu arah mana yang harus ia tempuh. Sasuke hanya tidak mau Naruto menyadari sesuatu yang berubah dari ekspresi wajahnya.

"Siapa?"

"Huh? Setelah lama tidak bertemu, kau jadi bersikap aneh ya?" Naruto menautkan kedua alisnya menatap Sasuke bingung.

"Siapa lelaki yang Sakura tolak?"

"Oh, jangan khawatir, semua itu hanya dari penduduk desa yang menaruh kekaguman kepadanya. Kau tahu mengapa Sakura-chan memilih menyibukkan dirinya dengan pekerjaan sebagai ninja medis? Semata-mata karena ia tidak ingin menjadikan penantian lamanya untukmu sebagai alasan ia belum menikah."

"Begitukah?"

"Tentu saja! Kau pikir berapa banyak lagi perempuan di Konoha yang belum menikah? Tentu saja kebanyakan dari mereka sudah memiliki perayaan pernikahannya masing-masing! Hanya tersisa Sakura-chan, Ino-chan, dan Sai. Karena mereka memilih tetap bersimpati menunggu Sakura sampai ia mendapatkan kepastian darimu dattebayo!"

Sasuke menyeringai dalam diamnya, kedua bola mata dengan warna yang berbeda itu kembali dibuka.

"Dan terakhir kali pada saat upacara pernikahanku bersama Hinata-chan, kau hanya mengirim surat berisi ucapan selamat lewat burung elang mu pada Sakura-chan, kau benar-benar tidak memikirkan perasaannya ya?"

"Kau tahu aku masih dalam misi."

"Tapi setidaknya kau bisa buat bunshin untuk menemani Sakura-chan saat ia datang seorang diri tanpa membawa pasangan seperti kebanyakan orang lainnya."

"Ah, ini sudah sore ya? Tidak terasa sudah dua jam aku menunggu dan menghabiskan waktu untuk berbincang denganmu. Sepertinya sekarang waktuku untuk pergi menemani Hinata-chan berbelanja, sampai jumpa nanti malam Sasuke!" Naruto tersenyum seraya melambai diiringi lari kecil sebelum akhirnya menghilang dari pandangan Sasuke.

Setelah kembali seorang diri, Sasuke memilih untuk tidak lompat dari pohon ke pohon agar bisa mencapai rumah nya lebih cepat, ia justru berjalan dan menyusuri setiap tempat dengan memikirkan apa yang Naruto katakan.

Benarkah Sakura masih menunggunya kembali selama ini? Itu artinya ia tidak perlu khawatir kan? Helaan nafas lega keluar dari mulutnya tanpa ia sadari.

Untuk sesaat sebelum ia benar-benar menuju rumahnya, Sasuke memilih mendatangi kantor Hokage dimana mantan gurunya lah yang menjabat sebagai ketua di desa Konoha tersebut.

Dengan menggunakan sedikit kekuatannya, hanya butuh 1 detik saja Sasuke bisa sampai di depan pintu utama ruangan Hatake Kakashi.

Kriet

"E-eh?" Shizune menatap Sasuke dengan kedua pupil matanya membulat sempurna, tentu ia tidak tahu akan kabar kedatangan Uchiha itu ke ke desa, terutama ke kantor Hokage.

"Siapa di sana?" Suara Kakashi terdengar menginterupsi keterkejutan Shizune yang masih terpaku di tempatnya, dengan sedikit kikuk ia memberitahu Kakashi jika Sasuke ingin bertemu dengannya. "Sasuke?"

"Benar," jawab Shizune dengan menganggukan kepalanya juga.

"Persilahkan dia masuk."

Setelah mendapatkan persetujuan Kakashi, Shizune akhirnya mempersilahkan Sasuke untuk masuk sekaligus memberikan waktu antara mantan murid dan guru tersebut berbincang sedikit lebih lama dalam ruangan Hokage.

"Hal pertama yang ingin kusampaikan padamu setelah kita bertemu adalah, aku berterimakasih atas kerja kerasmu Sasuke."

Sasuke sedikit membungkukan badannya memberi rasa hormat untuk Kakashi. "Sangat senang untuk bisa kembali ke tempat ini," ujar Sasuke menanggapi.

"Lebih senang lagi saat seseorang yang merindukanmu dan yang kau rindukan, bertemu."

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Sasuke kehilangan rasa sopannya. Kakashi cukup tahu tipikal seperti apa lelaki muda di depannya ini, dan ia juga tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu, toh Sasuke adalah mantan murid yang diasuhnya sendiri.

"Kau sudah menemui Sakura?"

"Tidak. Aku baru saja bertemu Naruto di gerbang Konoha."

"Benarkah?"

Sasuke mengangguk membenarkan.

"Kalau begitu yang harus kau temui sekarang adalah Sakura, sebelum kau menemui teman-temanmu yang lain."

Sasuke menatap Kakashi tanpa berkata apapun, namun jelas ia menunggu mantan gurunya tersebut untuk berkata sesuatu lebih jelas.

"Bukankah dia yang mengucapkan selamat tinggal saat kau pergi waktu 'itu'? Lalu kenapa tidak kau beritahu kedatanganmu padanya?"

"Ah, aku akan lakukan itu nanti. Aku pulang sekarang."

Belum sempat Sasuke benar-benar menggapai pintu keluar ruangan Hokage, Kakashi kembali menginterupsinya.

"Kau tentu tidak suka kehilangan kan, Sasuke?"

"..."

"Kau harus bergerak lebih awal untuk menikahinya sebelum Kazekage Gaara datang untuk melamar Sakura."

"Apa?"

Kakashi mengangguk bukan main-main. "Oh ya, Naruto juga mengundangmu untuk datang ke kedai Ichiraku sebagai perayaan berkumpulnya tim 7."

"Aku sudah tahu."

"Pastikan ucapanku tadi sebelum kau menyesal, kau bisa pergi sekarang."

Dan setelah mendapat ijin dari Hokage keenam tersebut lagi-lagi Sasuke menghilang dalam hitungan 1 detik, ia memilih menggunakan kekuatannya untuk kembali ke rumah Uchiha daripada berjalan normal selayaknya orang biasa.

Sial. Baru aja ia menginjakkan kaki di Konoha sudah ada 2 kabar berbeda yang membuat hatinya tidak tenang. Bersyukur pada image datar yang ia miliki karena mampu menyembunyikan suasana hati yang sebetulnya sedang ia hadapi.

Berada di depan rumah nya saat ini, Sasuke menemukan keadaan kediaman Uchiha itu tetap dalam keadaan bersih dan terawat. Siapa orang sudi yang melakukan ini? Otak jeniusnya berpikir keras.

Akhirnya untuk memastikan lebih jauh, Sasuke membuka sandal yang ia kenakan untuk menghargai lantai bersih yang ia injak, dan membuka pintu sebelum masuk ke dalam rumah yang hening dan penuh kehampaan ini.

Sesaat perasaan sesak Sasuke rasakan dengan jelas, namun seiring berjalannya waktu ia bisa sedikit demi sedikit menggeser pengalaman masa lalunya yang kelam dengan ingatan baru yang ia habiskan bersama sahabat bodohnya sekaligus guru bermasker dan sosok perempuan yang mencintainya tanpa henti bahkan sebelum ia kembali pergi meninggalkan Konoha.

Hal pertama yang Sasuke ingin lakukan adalah membersihkan tubuhnya, karena jas kebesaran yang ia kenakan juga sudah bolong akibat terkena sedikit cairan musuh bekas terakhir kali ia bertarung.

Sasuke melakukan niatannya tanpa menunda-nunda lagi, dengan kepala yang menunduk dan kedua mata yang terpejam, ia membiarkan air memasahi seluruh bagian tubuhnya.

Hanya dengan hal ini ia bisa menjadi tenang. Sasuke sudah sejak lama tidak mandi selayaknya orang normal, karena ia sempat berstatus sebagai ninja pelarian dan buronan yang membuat ia tidak bisa tinggal atau menetap di satu tempat saja.

2/4 jam berlalu. Tanpa terasa Sasuke berada selama itu di dalam kamar mandinya ini. Ia nyaris tertidur jika saja ia tidak merasakan keberadaan chakra lain yang berada di area rumahnya ini.

Dengan sedikit terburu-buru, Sasuke beranjak keluar dari kamar mandi, ia menyudahi acara menenangkan pikirannya, dan mulai memakai pakaian utuh sebelum menyelidiki siapa gerangan yang berani datang ke kediaman Uchiha.

Deg

Mengetahui dari siluet merah muda dan baju merah yang dikenakan sosok perempuan di depannya sekarang ini, membuat Sasuke merasa tidak salah lagi firasat ia berkata hal yang sebenarnya.

"Sakura."

Gadis itu mematung di tempatnya, ia menoleh dan menatap Sasuke terkejut bukan main, sampai keresek yang ia bawa jatuh begitu saja ke atas lantai rumah Uchiha.

"S-Sasuke-kun?! Kapan kau kembali ke Konoha?!" Tanya gadis itu masih dengan rasa kaget. Sakura dengan cepat memunguti kembali isi makanan dalam keresek yang ia bawa. Lalu membungkukan tubuhnya ke depan wajah Sasuke. "Gomennasai."

"Hn."

"Aku sudah masuk tanpa permisi ke rumah mu."

Sasuke sekali lagi hanya bergumam tidak jelas. "Tadaima, Sakura."

"A-apa? A-ah, o-okaeri S-Sasuke-kun," ucap Sakura dengan debaran dalam dadanya yang menggila.

Mereka berdua membiarkan keheningan melanda untuk beberapa saat, sebelum Sakura tersadar dan menawarkan diri untuk memasakkan menu makanan pada lelaki pemilik rumah ini.

"Aku sering menggunakan dapurmu, karena aku selalu berharap saat seperti ini akan datang. Dimana kau tiba di rumah dan bisa segera menyantap makanan."

Sasuke diam mendengarkan ucapan Sakura. Ia tanpa disuruh duduk begitu saja pada salah satu kursi di ruang makan. Sejak meninggal kedua orang tuanya, Sasuke memilih mengganti beberapa bagian ruangan agar ia tidak mudah bersedih karena ingat dengan mendiang Mikoto, Fugaku, bahkan Itachi, semua anggota inti keluarga Uchiha yang pernah ia punya.

"Tapi sehari kemudian saat aku kembali dan makanannya masih utuh, aku juga selalu menggunakan wastafelmu untuk mencuci piring, mangkuk, gelas, dan sumpit yang sudah kusiapkan. Lalu membuang makanannya ke dalam tempat sampah."

"Apa sudah sejak lama?"

"A-ah, maafkan aku, aku melakukannya sejak sehari setelah kau berencana untuk pergi berkelana dan menebus dosa-dosamu dengan melindungi Konoha dari luar."

Sasuke kembali diam, ia memperhatikan bagaimana cara Sakura memasak dan punya banyak kemiripan dengan mendiang Ibunya. Setiap kali teringat dengan sosok Mikoto, Sasuke langsung membuang pandangannya menatap ke arah lain.

"Kau baru selesai bekerja, Sakura?"

"Ah, iya. Aku baru saja bisa pulang dari rumah sakit dan tiba-tiba bertemu dengan Naruto yang mengundangku untuk makan bersama di kedai Ichiraku. Apa kau juga akan datang?"

"Entahlah. Kau akan datang?"

"T-tentu saja. Sudah sangat jarang kita -maksudku- aku bersama Naruto dan Kakashi-sensei berkumpul bersama. Kuharap kau juga akan datang pada acara nanti malam, meskipun sekarang kau sudah makan."

"Kalau kau yang meminta, aku akan memenuhinya."

Sakura diam, ia kehilangan kata-kata mendengar respon yang diberikan lelaki di belakangnya ini bahkan sekarang kedua pipi gadis tersebut merona merah.

* * *

TBC

_Cerita di akun ini khusus berbasis Naruto ya 😂_

_Jangan lupa buat votes nya sehabis baca ❤_


End file.
